How Many People Did You Have To Kill?
by Pink Panther Wannabe
Summary: Rory and Jess make some revelations... Set after "Lorelai's Graduation Day"
1. Jess

How Many People Did You Have To Kill?  
Part 1 - Jess  
  
Spoilers: References to 'Lorelai's Graduation Day'.  
Pairing R/J with one Java Junkie reference.  
Belongs... not to me. Just a humble fan writing a little extension to the genius of Amy Sherman-Palladino and friends... Don't sue me! Please!  
A/N: This is just a little super-cliché Rory and Jess story. It's not really cliché until the last bit, so if you have a problem with that, then I'm sorry. It was mostly written late at night, so it might not make a whole lot of sense. Although no one's ever mentioned an alcoholism in Liz, I've always thought it possible, so that's why it's included. That's why it's got a PG-13 rating. Please R&R. I live only because of reviews. (Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating.) I'll stop rambling now, so read, read, read and review, review, review! -Em (a.k.a. PPW)  
  
  
  
  
She came to see me. Me. She skipped school, hopped on a bus, wandered around New York to find me.  
  
I've been sitting here for the past two weeks either reading in the park or lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about her. It's driving me crazy.  
  
I can't say I had an exactly warm welcome when I got here. Mom just looked at me and my bag and left. Came home pissed and passed out in the hallway. I haven't had to deal with that in so long, I almost forgot what to do. I there for about and hour, just watching her sleep. Neither one of us moved.  
  
It was like shell shock. I was living in the smallest, most sheltered place imaginable for nine months. To come back to what had been formally normal was almost impossible. The difference was overwhelming.  
  
I finally woke up to myself and picked her up and dumped her in bed. No one should have to wake up on a cold linoleum floor, not even my mother.  
  
We probably haven't exchanged more than ten words since then. If she's home, I make sure to get out. She's dying to interrogate me as to why I'm back, but I think she's finally learned that she'll never understand me. I think she's given up trying. Which is fine by me.  
  
Nothing here has changed much, even if I feel everything has. The streets are still filled with strangers, lost even if they think they know where they're going. It's interesting to see the same crazy guy in an old fishing hat and Columbo coat walking in front of my building whenever I enter or leave. If I look out my window at any other time, I can't see him, but everyday he's there. He gives me a toothless grin and then proceeds to stare at the sky.  
  
I haven't gone to see Seth or Scott since I've been back. They don't know I'm here and don't need to. Best friends somehow seem obsolete when the girl with the clearest blue eyes is far away. Every reason I wanted to be in New York again has gone out the window. When I said that I wanted to get as far away from Star Hollow humanly possible, I thought I meant it. I did at the time.  
  
Maybe it was the bus ride here that made me realize that it was home. People dying to get away from small-town life and repression surrounded me, but I could only think about going back. Being the good guy and making everything right again.  
  
Jess from nine months ago would never do that. The thought wouldn't have even crossed his mind. This Jess would do anything to change what happened. It really makes me sick. Everything I've ever believed in seems irrelevant.  
  
All because of a girl. An academic genius. A girl that wears a plaid skirt and bowling shoes to private school everyday - by choice. She's going to go to Harvard. She has a meat-and-potatoes boyfriend. The perfect relationship with her mother.  
  
But she also has the best library outside my own. Her music taste is exceptional and she has the most unjaded outlook on the world. She has a naiveté that is so rare to find in any girl. And the way she looks right through me like she does. I've talked more to her in the last two months than I have with anyone. Ever.  
  
Maybe that's why she really came. To scrutinize and delve further into my soul. She said she came because I didn't say goodbye. Was that really it? Did she really find life so much more interesting when I was there? Do I really bring anything to her life that she can't find in Stars Hollow?  
  
But then I think of how she said goodbye and I know that the answers can only be yes.  
  
The only thing my mind is telling me is to give in - take a chance. Hop on a bus and see if all of everything is true.  
  
And it's becoming harder and harder to resist as the days go by and that goodbye reechoes in my ears. 


	2. Rory

How Many People Did You Have To Kill?  
Part 2 - Rory  
  
If he hadn't come, life would have stayed the same. Dean and I would be perfect, Mom and I would be fine and Luke and Mom might've actually got somewhere.  
  
Instead, Jess came, saw and conquered everything that I was starting to get a grasp on. Since then, everything has been shaken up. However, it's hard to find anything wrong with that when he gives me one of those long, penetrating looks. And he does that every chance he gets.  
  
I'm not sure what exactly inspired me to go to New York. The phone call, I guess. So little was actually said between us, and I missed him. I hadn't had an intelligent discussion with anyone since he left. Not to mention our last conversation in the car before the accident sent my mind reeling. I started questioning everything I've ever done and everything I'm planning to do with my life.  
  
I've only ever focused on Harvard. Overseas correspondent has been my dream. Aiming for the top, overcoming all obstacles has always been first and foremost. Since that conversation, all I can think about is "Am I ready for that?" "What if Jess is right?" and "What if it is too rough?" I mean, look at me in New York. That was frightening enough.  
  
Boys only existed when Dean stumbled into me one day. Kissing only started because of Dean. Breaking up only started because of Dean. Love was only said because of Dean. Jess questions all of my first and makes me want to go out and experience an all new set of firsts. But with him, not with Dean.  
  
He even makes me question my relationship with my mother. I love and admire her more than anyone in the world but I feel that we're slowly growing apart. There's always a sense of suspicion whenever certain things are brought up, which just drives that wedge of uncertainty deeper. She doesn't trust me as much as she says she does. Ever since I neared sixteen, she's been freaked out that I'm going to do what she did. That's why Jess is such a problem.  
  
This still isn't helping explain why I went. Maybe it's simpler than all that. I missed him. Got that. He didn't say goodbye. That's what I said, at least. My mother's words keep making my ears ring and my soul ache, but they can't be true, can they?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Just as Rory set down her pen, the phone rang beside her. It was late. She let it ring a few times, waiting for her mother to answer. She had stuck by her promise of not touching the phone. After four rings, she stuck her head out the door to hear the message.  
  
The answering machine beeped and there was a few seconds of silence. A deep breath and -   
  
"Hey Rory." It could only be- "Jess here. I know it's late to be calling, but I thought I should let you know I'm on my way back. I'm at the bus station now. I leave in a few minutes, but I thought I'd try giving you a call. Anyway, I'll be there within a couple of hours." There was a pause. "I guess that's it. See you around." Another pause and- "Goodbye."  
  
Rory's heart had leapt to her throat when she had first heard his voice. It had fallen back into her chest, but only to throb painfully. When the message ended, she found herself standing in front of the answering machine. She tentatively reached to press the playback button.  
  
"Wait," she heard behind her. She spun around and there was Lorelai at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Mom! I was just listening to-"  
  
"-Jess. I heard."  
  
Rory looked down at the floor and after a few seconds shrugged. Her eyes were guarding any emotion and she yawned obviously.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night."  
  
"Right," said Lorelai calmly. "Have a good sleep."  
  
Rory walked down the hallway to her room and Lorelai could hear the door shut firmly behind her.  
  
She walked to the answering machine and glared at the blaring red one message. She didn't hesitate when she pressed the delete button and she smiled a tight little smile when she did. The likeness to Emily Gilmore at that moment would have freaked her out if she had known she did it.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair facing Rory's door. Keeping watch seemed like a good idea.  
  
In a few minutes though, she was asleep, forehead resting on her arm. Little did she know Rory was quietly dressing and silently opening one of her windows. Dropping feet first, she didn't even stop to look back. She had to be there to meet Jess. 


	3. Rory and Jess

How Many People Did You Have To Kill?  
Part 3 - Rory and Jess  
  
Jess was the sole person to step off the bus in Stars Hollow. There had only been about fifteen people on the bus when he left New York, and he was the last to get off the bus. The bus driver waved him off grumpily before closing the door and driving off.  
  
It was about three in the morning, and the town was absolutely silent, but Jess could feel the town's hostility towards him even in sleep.  
  
In New York, the plan had seemed like such a good idea, but now when he was actually standing there, in the middle of a deserted street, his doubts were returning. He heard a pebble kicked behind him though and they disappeared.  
  
"Hey Jess."  
  
"How many people did you have to kill to get here?" he asked before turning to face her, a good-natured smirk playing across his features.   
  
She grinned before she said anything. Then she stuck her hands in her pockets and sauntered towards him slowly.  
  
"Only a couple. You know Taylor and Miss Patty had it coming."  
  
He grinned back. His heart was pounding and he started the same walk towards her.  
  
"That's too bad. It was fun making Taylor mad."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
They were only a couple of feet apart now, but their smiles were starting to fade. Rory held out her right hand and Jess grasped it quickly. For a moment they stood there, still in the middle of the street. Rory took a small step forward and so did Jess. Another and they were toe to toe, hands tangled together.  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
"I didn't belong there anymore."  
  
"And you belong here?"  
  
"Maybe not, but I thought I'd give it another chance."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do you mind if we stop talking now, because I really want to kiss you now and-" He was interrupted by Rory's lips on his own.   
  
"Welcome home, neighbour," was all she said when they broke apart. Jess just shook his head and kissed her again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Lorelai woke with a start when she fell out of the chair and onto the kitchen floor. She rubbed her eyes and looked around in surprise. What was she doing in the-?  
  
And then she remembered.  
  
She picked herself off the floor and tiptoed to Rory's door. She put her ear against the door and when she didn't hear anything, she carefully opened it.  
  
Rory was asleep in bed, lying on her stomach. She faced the door, with her left arm clutched to her chest and her right hand hanging off the other side. She had a contented smile on her face and when Lorelai saw that, she smiled also and left, closing the door softly behind her. She made her way upstairs and collapsed into bed. In a minute, she was in a deep sleep.  
  
Luckily for Rory, it was still early. Otherwise Lorelai might have noticed the missing pillow off of Rory's bed or where exactly Rory's hand was. And if she had come further into the room, she might have noticed the black-haired person holding onto that hand and sleeping on the floor. The open window may have given a clue, but didn't.   
  
Despite the clues, all was peaceful. For once.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, that's it. I know it's not super-long, but that's as long as it'll be. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks! 


End file.
